Ich weiss nichts von Liebe
by marveling
Summary: Nach einem Streit ergreift Bulma die Flucht, im Gedanken, nicht zurückzukehren. Nur findet sie nicht den erhofften Frieden. Und wie ergeht es Vegeta in der Zwischenzeit?


Alle Rechte über die Figuren sind Akira Toriyama vorbehalten.

„_**Ich weiss nichts von Liebe"**_

Bulma stand am Fenster und beobachtete die hinabrinnenden Regentropfen. Wie Tränen, dachte sie. Bisher hatte sie keine vergossen. Zuerst war da nur Wut gewesen. Dann blosse Resignation. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, hatte sie sich vorgeworfen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht in seiner Natur lag, zu lieben, geschweige denn eine Beziehung zu führen. Er war der Prinz der Sayajins. Er war zu Höherem geboren.

„_Ich muss trainieren, _Onna_, also lass mich in Ruhe!" _

„_Den Teufel werd' ich tun! Ich habe gekocht, _Baka_, und du wirst deinen majestätischen Hintern sofort ins Wohnzimmer bewegen und mit mir essen!"_

_Er verzog die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Iss allein, ich hab' zu tun!"_

„_Trainieren?", fragte sie spöttisch. „Als hättest du das nicht schon genug getan."_

„_Es ist nie genug", sagte er und setzte zur nächsten Kata an._

_Sie seufzte. „Vegeta, das ist das erste Mal seit – seit Ewigkeiten, dass Trunks bei den Sons in den Ferien ist." _

_Sein Atem kam jetzt stossweise. „Na und?"_

_Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, er würde den Wink verstehen? Dann musste sie eben andere Geschütze auffahren. Sie bog ihre Hüfte zur Seite, ging langsam auf ihn zu, legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust und begann, mit ihren Fingern Kreise darauf zu zeichnen. Sie bemerkte seine Empörung, als sie seinen Bewegungsfluss unterbrach. „Ich dachte", säuselte sie dessen ungeachtet, „nun, da wir wieder mal nur zu zweit sind, könnten wir uns einen schönen Abend machen. Gut essen, ein Glas Wein trinken, und zum Dessert", dabei blickte sie verführerisch zu ihm empor, „könntest du mich gleich am Esstisch ver –"_

„_Ich sagte, ich hab' keine Zeit!" Damit hatte er sie von sich gestossen._

_Sie war entrüstet und für einen Moment sprachlos. Klar, Vegeta war kein Romantiker, und er liess sich gewiss nicht leicht von seinen Zielen abbringen, aber das Angebot von Sex hatte er selten ausgeschlagen. Normalerweise hätte sie ihm schlicht einen bissigen Kommentar an den Kopf geworfen, wäre erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Gravitationsraum gestürmt und hätte einen gemütlichen Abend mit sich allein verbracht. Schliesslich hatte sie als Erfinderin, Mutter und Partnerin zweier Sayajins nicht viel Zeit für sich. Doch in diesem Augenblick spürte sie, wie ob der Zurückweisung eine Frustration in ihr ausbrach, die sich über Jahre hinweg angestaut hatte und nun gleich einer tickenden Zeitbombe hochging. „Weisst du was, Vegeta?!", kläffte sie, die Hände in die Höhe werfend. „Du kriegst, was du dir so sehnlichst wünschst: Ich verschwinde – und zwar für immer!"_

Zugegeben, sie hatte nicht viel überlegt, als sie mit nichts ausser ihrem Schlüsselbund und ihrem Kapselauto in der Tasche davongestürmt war. Dennoch war zurückkehren keine Option gewesen. Nach Stunden des planlosen Umherirrens war ihr das Strandhaus ihrer Eltern in den Sinn gekommen, zu dem sie glücklicherweise einen Schlüssel hatte, den sie ebenso glücklicherweise immer an ihrem Schlüsselbund trug. Der Schlüsselbund. Wie oft hatte sich Vegeta über diese Monstrosität aufgeregt. Sie hatte die hitzigen Gefechte mit ihm geliebt. Meist war der Prinz kalt, doch das Gezanke war eine seiner Arten, sie zu beachten, ihr Zeit und Leidenschaft zu schenken. Alles war besser als Gleichgültigkeit. Seine verdammte Gleichgültigkeit. Sie hatte sie nicht mehr ertragen können. Sie hatte nur noch fort gewollt. Fort von ihm. Fort von der Kälte. Doch nun – nun spürte sie, wie sich eine einzelne Träne von ihren langen Wimpern löste und eine feuchte Spur auf ihrer Wange hinterliess. Würde Vegeta je eine für sie vergiessen? Energisch wischte sie sich übers Kinn. Dieser sture _Baka_. Nie hatte sie jemanden getroffen, der ihr in dieser Hinsicht die Stirn bieten konnte. Das war es, was sie so anziehend an ihm gefunden hatte. Das, sein Aussehen und sein mysteriöses Wesen. Lange hatte sie kämpfen müssen, dass er sich ihr öffnete, und immer hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, da liege noch mehr verborgen. Doch Vegeta würde sich niemals drängen lassen. Das hatte er nie getan. Wie erwähnt, war er stur, und von seinem Weg brachte ihn kaum etwas ab. Er war nicht der Typ zum Kuscheln, nicht der Typ, der sentimental wurde, nicht einmal dann, wenn er von seiner Vergangenheit sprach: seiner Kindheit, der verlorenen. Er hatte nie gelernt, Gefühle zu zeigen. Er hatte es sich ganz einfach nicht leisten können, denn unter Freezers Kommando bedeuteten sie Schwäche, so hatte er ihr in einem raren Moment der Offenheit erklärt. Sie hatte es schon gewusst, als sie sich mit ihm einliess, und sie war bereit gewesen, es zu akzeptieren. Mit den Jahren war er ja auch aufgetaut. Nicht, dass sie je Händchen haltend am Strand entlangspaziert wären. Aber er hatte angefangen, sie gewähren zu lassen, wenn sie ihm im Vorbeigehen die Hand in den Nacken legte oder sich nachts an ihn schmiegte. Und manchmal, wenn niemand sonst zugegen war, schlich er sich sogar an sie heran, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das waren gute Tage. Die schlechten, nun – wegen denen war sie hier. Im Strandhaus hatte sie gehofft, der Kälte zu entfliehen. Doch je länger sie hier war, desto unerträglicher wurde sie. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sie fror. Sie rieb sich mit den Händen über die Arme. Dann kehrte sie sich vom Fenster ab, nahm den Schlüsselbund vom Abstelltisch und ging.

Als sie in der Capsule Corporation ankam, war es dunkel. Nicht nur draussen, auch im Haus konnte sie kein Licht ausmachen. War er nicht da? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich höchstens in ein Gebirge zurückgezogen haben, um zu trainieren. Ein anderes Zuhause als die Capsule Corp. hatte er nicht. Sie ging hinein und schlug den Weg Richtung Schlafzimmer ein. Sie hätte in all der Zeit mit den Z-Kämpfern einmal die Mühe aufwenden sollen, um zu lernen, wie man Ki ortete. So hatte sie keine Wahl, als hier auf ihn zu warten. Oder Son Goku zu bitten, ihn für sie ausfindig zu machen. Aber das würde Vegeta rasend machen, daher würde sie es nur tun, sollte er länger fortbleiben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich für eine Weile verabschiedete. Bisher war er immer zurückgekehrt. Im Moment aber schien das Haus verlassen. Selbst an der Schlafzimmertür war kein Laut zu vernehmen. Dennoch betätigte sie vorsichtig die Klinke. Auch hier war es dunkel, nur das Mondlicht erhellte den Raum, um genau zu sein, das Doppelbett, das Vegeta und sie teilten. An guten Tagen, zumindest. Und da sass er, am Bettrand, den Rücken gebeugt, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, den Kopf gesenkt. Der Anblick rührte sie. Er hätte sie dafür gehasst, und sie würde es ihm bestimmt nicht verraten. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, selbst als sie direkt vor ihm stand. Also ging sie in die Knie, und erst als sie ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte, sah er auf. Sie erschrak. Nicht weil er sich nicht rasiert hatte; sie mochte es, wenn er es versäumte, was allzu selten vorkam – um ehrlich zu sein erst einmal vorgekommen war, in einer Woche nämlich, als er allein auf Trunks hatte aufpassen müssen. Sie würde nie vergessen, wie er mit seinem Bart und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn im Arm auf dem Schaukelstuhl gesessen und gedöst hatte. Wie sehr hatte sie ihre kleine Familie und diesen eigentümlichen Mann damals vergöttert. Nun hatte sie Mühe, ihn in der traurigen Gestalt vor sich wiederzuerkennen. Vegetas Augen waren matt und von dunklen Ringen umrahmt. Sein Antlitz war blass und eingefallen, seine Züge zeugten von Müdigkeit, Verlorenheit und – Überraschung? Hatte er sie nicht gespürt? Hatte er nicht gespürt, wie sie sich ihm näherte?

„Vegeta?", stiess sie sanft hervor.

Er starrte sie nur weiter an.

„Vegeta", versuchte sie es nachdrücklicher und legte dabei eine Hand an seine Wange. Die Berührung liess ihn zusammenzucken, doch dann neigte er ihr den Kopf entgegen, wie um ihre Wärme in sich aufzusaugen, und schloss die Augen. Seine Stirn lag in Falten, als hätte er Schmerzen. Und da erkannte sie es. Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, obwohl sie ihm versprochen hatte, es niemals zu tun. Damals, als er ihr erklärt hatte, er wäre allein besser dran, denn er hätte gelernt: Vertrauen bringe bloss Unglück. Sie hatte seine Einsamkeit gesehen, um sein Vertrauen gekämpft und es gewonnen – um es später zu brechen, wie er es prophezeit hatte? Sie sog die Luft ein und wisperte: „Es tut mir so leid."

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich, und er hob den Kopf. „Was?"

Seine Stimme war rau, als hätte er sie einige Tage nicht benutzt. Sie stiess den Atem aus, den sie unbemerkt angehalten hatte, und umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Es tut mir so leid", wiederholte sie. „Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen." Sie senkte das Haupt und schüttelte es. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Nun, da sie wieder hochsah, bemerkte sie seinen fragenden Ausdruck. Seine Pupillen schnellten umher, als suchte er in ihren Augen nach einer Antwort. „Ich verstehe nicht", erwiderte er.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen", sie rang nach Worten, „dass du gibst, was du kannst. Dass du mich genauso sehr brauchst, genauso sehr liebst wie ich dich."

Er wandte den Kopf von ihr ab. „Ich weiss nichts von Liebe, _Onna_."

Sie schnaubte. „Natürlich, tust du das, _Baka_."

Sie spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte. „Du weisst, ich kann mit euren menschlichen Gefühlen nichts anfangen, _Onna_."

Nun lächelte sie. „Mag sein. Trotzdem liebst du mich. Vielleicht würdest du es anders nennen –"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie, nicht bestimmt, wie er es sonst tat, sondern erschöpft. „Nein, ich würde es nicht anders nennen. Ich würde es gar nicht benennen. Es gibt kein Wort für das, was ich für die empfinde, _Onna_."

Sie war sprachlos ob der Schönheit seiner Worte, und doch war es nun an ihr, in seinen Augen nach einer Erklärung zu suchen. Allein er hielt die seinen strikt auf die Bettdecke gerichtet.

„Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich realisierte, dass du weg warst, ich meine – wirklich weg." Er sog die Luft ein. Bulma strich ihm durchs Haar, um ihn zu beruhigen. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, er brauche es und würde es zulassen. Tatsächlich sah er sie jetzt wieder an. „Aber als mir klar wurde, du könntest es ernst gemeint haben – du könntest für immer gegangen sein, da –" Er zögerte. Bulma nickte ihm zusichernd zu, doch wusste sie, sie dürfte ihn nicht unterbrechen. Er würde reden, sobald er dazu bereit wäre. Für einen Moment starrte er sie bloss an, schien fassungslos. Und plötzlich langte er nach ihrem Nacken, zog sie zu sich, legte seine Stirn an ihre, und seine Stimme brach, als er flüsterte: „Ich weiss nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du nicht zurückgekehrt wärst."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, und wie sie sein Gesicht umfasste, spürte sie das Nass an seinen eigenen Wangen. Wie hatte sie je an ihm zweifeln können? Dieser Mann hatte einfach zu viel verloren. „Es tut mir so leid, Vegeta", brach sie hervor. „Ich war wütend. Ich war verletzt. Ich fühlte mich zurückgewiesen. Ich – ich schätze, ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich, unser gemeinsames Leben nicht mehr wollen. Und das tat weh. Verdammt, Vegeta, es tat so weh."

Bulma wollte instinktiv nach ihrem Herzen langen, doch der Sayajin kam ihr zuvor und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich bin kein Gefühlsmensch, _Onna_, das werde ich nie sein."

„Ich weiss, und es ist –" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Vegeta hatte ihre Lippen mit seinen versiegelt. Sie stöhnte auf und sank in seine Arme. Kami, wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst.

Als er sich von ihr löste, die Arme noch immer um sie geschlungen, sagte er: „Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht in Worten ausdrücken, Teufel, ich kann sie oft nicht einmal in Taten umsetzen. Aber, Bulma – obwohl wir nicht verheiratet sind, bist und bleibst du meine Frau. Ich bin bei dir, weil ich bei dir sein will. Weil du mir ein Zuhause gegeben hast, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich es nicht beschützen kann!" Er war laut geworden. Bulma hörte seine Verzweiflung, seine Befürchtungen und begriff. Deshalb stellte er sein Training über alles, selbst über seine Familie. Weil er sie schlicht nicht verlieren konnte. Und sie würde es nicht so weit kommen lassen.


End file.
